Fool like me
by naui-atl
Summary: "Don't mess this up, Don't mess this up, whatever you do...don't mess this up! " Spain only has one shot at this and no way in the history of history can he mess this up, or fear losing Romano for good. Spamano, Italy, Germany, Grandpa Rome, other characters, and the whole familia! Strap your tomato hat on; This is going to be a bumpy ride.
1. Mocha, Advice, and Feminine Advantages

Okay, wow has it been long! sorry for not updating or posting anything in a while. I have some artistic and writing block, so posting and updating has been a tad difficult, but I managed to come across this idea again, and I just couldn't refuse do to this. so enjoy and remember

REVIEWS HELP AND KEEP ME GOING...just something I thought I should let you all know lol XD

as always... **TRANSLATIONS LOCATED AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

"You want to do what now?" A Dutch woman takes a sip of her mocha.

"You're stupid" she continues to stare blankly at the fidgety Spanish man before her.

Spain, expecting good advice, had called Netherlands to a nearby café, but as fate had it the "man" didn't want anything to do with advice giving. In his current condition, Netherlands just wanted to go find the punk who turned him into a woman and beat him into submission, but no. Instead Netherlands found himself sitting next to this clueless ass.

"I'm not stupid! Vamos Netherlands you're good with relationships. Do you think I should…um….you know…pop the question?" Spain shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he mentions the last part.

"Knowing you, I say don't do it. Never. NEVER. You'll just find some way to screw it up. Remember that last time you took Bell out (still going to kill you for that) on a date and you managed to accidently take the wrong woman home while still thinking it was Bell for a week. " Netherlands said with no regard of how harsh it sounded. He (well, she now.) just happily took another sip of her sugary drink.

"It was horrible, Bell spent a week and three days in the woods. Until Switzerland found her fighting with a bear over a pine cone!"

"I already apologized; when are you going to let it go?" Spain huffed out at the irritated woman before him.

"Never" Netherlands simply stated.

"Anyway…I won't screw it up. I am the country of passion after all"

"Love is my forte"

Netherlands halted from drinking her mocha. Looking dead serious, Netherlands took a hold of Spain's collar and pulled him closer to her face. Netherlands took a pause to make sure the Spaniard was focused. When satisfied, Netherlands began to speak.

"Exactly _Passion_, Blind, un calculated passion" Netherlands spoke each phrase with an agonizingly slow pace to make sure that each word would sink in.

Netherlands let go of Spain and continued drinking her mocha as if the situation never happened.

"Hey, buy me another of…whatever this is. They're somewhat good."

Spain abruptly stood up from his chair. The sudden outburst caught the eyes of many of the other customers in the small café, but Spain ignored them and continues to speak with a determined tone.

"You have little fate. I can do it! You'll see. I can do this!" Spain spoke with such determination it was hard not to smile.

"Hmm, you sure there, sir?" Netherlands points her empty cup at Spain.

"Yeah I can! You'll see. I'll invite Roma to eat at his favorite restaurant, walk him to our spot and Bam! Pop the question. It's full proof. I could also pay for a whole circus to come out of the bushes and perform. Hmmm, I'll need to talk to India and China…carnation cannons, birds, tomatoes everywhere….Oh it's going to be great!"

Spain rushed to the Dutch woman and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh thank-you Netherlands I knew there was a reason I called you! Gracias, gracias, gracias, por todo! Te debó una." Spain lifted Netherlands into a bone crushing embrace to the point where Netherlands could have sworn her back cracked twice. Ignoring the sound of bones cracking, Spain put the woman back into her seat and turned to leave the café, but not without saying another heartfelt thanks.

"Go get em' boy" Netherlands plan worked, down to the last drop.

…Getting a free meal while doing some good.

All is good in the world.

Well almost…

"It's so easy sometimes that it's almost not fun. Ah, well…" Netherlands grabbed for the plastic cup that once held her deliciously caffeinated drink and took a good slurp at it, but nothing came out.

"Shit, didn't even make him buy me another drink…You think after being turned into a woman, I can get a measly drink or two for free" Netherlands mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, does anyone want to buy another drink for a lady?" Netherlands called out to the other people in the café.

* * *

Well girls and the occasional boys, stay tuned for the next chapter if you should choose to do so. I hope you will!

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_-"Vamos":_ its like C'mon in this context.

_-"Gracias, gracias, gracias, por todo! Te debó una":_ Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you, for everything! I owe you one.


	2. Birds and Songs

Hi there! sorry this took a while I had so much inspiration, but I just didn't know how to put it into words...

Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

THANK-YOU Spamano4ever and Mighty Agamemnon for the insperation!

**TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

"I said I was sorry. When are you going to let this go?" Romano huffed out in discontent.

_"I spent a week and three days in the woods fighting bears and other things I rather not mention….It was traumatic….and you expect me to let it go?!" _The fuming Belgian woman yelled through the speaker to her supposed friend.

"Hey, Switzerland found you soon after, and now you know how to catch fish with your mouth, not many people can do that. I should be thanked not yelled at." Romano put distance between his phone and his ear.

"Plus, it's been thirty years since your 'little adventure'" Romano ran a hand through his dark hair.

_"Yeah, and thanks to your brother squealing I hear the truth about the cause of my traumatizing event."_ One could hear the frustration Belgium felt as she spoke.

_"I still don't know how you managed to trick Spain into believing that woman he took home was me for a whole week."_ Belgium asked perplexed.

"It's amazing what prosthetics and money can do" Romano offered that as the only explanation.

"Oh, you make me so mad sometimes. Why the hell did you do that to me?! I was your former care taker for crying out loud." Belgium's temper flared up.

Romano stopped walking and took a moment to think for the answer to that stupid question. Putting his phone down, Romano was debating to tell the woman the actual answer, or just lie. Romano decided to be truthful for once. After a few seconds of silence, Romano put the phone back to his ear.

"I guess… I just don't know how to lose"

_-Click-_

With a quick snap of his hand, Romano finished the call. Romano continued to walk down the streets of his love's land. Romano wouldn't admit it, but he really did love Spain. Not just the man that personified the country, but the people and the land itself. How the people were always smiling and friendly….Spain was truly made out of sunshine and tomatoes. Even if the history was truly dark at its edges, Spain still kept its happy aura to it, but every country has its dark history.

Ugh, snap the fuck out of it, Romano.

Stupid tomato bastard always invading my thoughts…

Romano continued to walk until he got to the restaurant Spain had asked him to meet him in. Romano entered and was immediately greeted by the overly friendly employees. Exchanging greeting and such, Romano made his way to the balcony area where Spain and he would always sit in.

"Oi, there you are bastardo" Romano called out to Spain.

Romano spotted the spaced out Spaniard who was completely entranced with the bird that landed on the ledge of the balcony. Leave it to Spain to be singing to a bird in the middle of a crowd of people.

"Oh! Hi Lovi" Spain chimed.

Romano took a seat by Spain.

"How are you?" Spain happily asked the irritated Italian man.

"Not as good as you and your flea bag over there" Romano pointed at the bird, Spain was just singing to.

As to register the insult the bird fluffed up and almost seemed to glare at Romano. Being his usual self, Romano noticed and stuck his tongue out at the insulted bird.

"Lovi, I wouldn't do that…" Spain warned.

Ignoring the advice, Romano continued to pester the bird. Romano pocked the bird with his fork.

"Yeah, right…what's this flea bag going to do about it? Sing me to death? I think it might taste good as a snack for that fat cat you keep around" Romano grinned at the bird.

The bird flew up and launched itself on Romano's face.

"CHIGI! GET THIS FUCKING BIRD OFF ME!" Romano screamed.

Romano flailed around and tried to hit the bird, but the bird was just not giving up. Spain, trying not to laugh at the silly scene before him, quietly stepped back and enjoyed the show. He wasn't going to let the scene get too ugly…of course not. He was just going to enjoy this for a little while longer. It was just too cute seeing Romano pout.

After a few moments of bird and man fighting, wow the normality in this, Spain thought Romano had had enough. Aw…

"Alright…Vamos, amigo ya fue suficiente" Spain interjected himself in the brawl between Italian and bird.

The bird hesitantly stopped pecking Romano's face off and flew to where Spain was.

"Ahora…deja mi Roma en santa paz, porfa? Para mí?" Spain smiled down at the bird.

As to agree with the request, the bird left on its merry way, but not without giving Romano a good peck in the nose before departing.

"Well, he's going to remember you the next time we come here" Spain chuckled at his flushed partner.

"Shut up tomato bastard" Romano fumed as usual.

"Okay" Spain laughed to himself.

Spain loved how childish Romano is that's one the reason why Spain loved the man so much. It seemed like just yesterday Romano was fighting with a squirrel because it snatched his pan dulce. Oh wait, that was yesterday…

Romano, trying to avoid Spain's eyes, looked down at the table between them. Tacking the menu from the table and opened it.

"….Grazie bastardo…"Romano said in a hushed tone.

"De nada!" Spain laughed to himself again.

"What's so fucking funny? You keep giggling to yourself like some kind of school girl." Romano slammed his menu on the table to glare at Spain.

That was Romano's second mistake…

Romano was instantly met with a wicked smile. Spain inched forward to Romano, so close that only inches separated the two men's lips from making contact.

"Nothing much, I'm just thinking how much I love you…and the way you act that makes my heart race, or the way you show your affection when you think no one's listening or there…or maybe…just maybe… I'm thinking how I can reduce your fiery exterior into a panting mess in seconds…who knows what I'm thinking, Lovino…" Spain huskily spoke.

Why did he haft to ask!? Stupid Romano! Retreat, I repeat retreat the mission!

Romano couldn't move; the poor Italian was frozen in place.

"Haaa~ how I love sitting up here! The view is so beautiful up here, don't you think Lovi?" Spain plopped back into his chair.

Romano was kicked back into reality. Cruel and un-fantasy filled reality….

"Whatever bastard, let's eat. I'm fucking starving" Romano retreaded back into his menu.

* * *

Well that's all I got for now. told you all that reviews keep me going!

lol Romano's so cute when he's hot and bothered~ XD

Yeah, no one can totally tell who I cosplay out of the two *sarcasm*

**TRANSLATIONS! WEEEEE~:**

_-Vamos, amigo ya fue suficiente: _Come on, that's enough, friend.

_-Ahora…deja mi Roma en santa paz, porfa? Para mí?: _Now...leave my Roma in peace, please? for me?

-_Pan Dulce: _The best breakfast, snack, whatever i'm hungry food you will ever taste, it's sweet bread! look it up there's so many kinds! like conchas, orejas de elefante (orajas for short), and much more! nom, nom, nom~

-_De nada!:_ Your welcome!


End file.
